


Most Inspiring Finery

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: The dress requirements for a royal birthday party ruffles some feathers.





	Most Inspiring Finery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaclynhyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/gifts).



“I do not understand.  What kind of birthday soirée forfeits weapons?”

Gilgamesh paced the hall in tight circuits.  Butz – growing tired simply from watching his restless companion – had long since leaned his full weight against the buttress.  Arms crossed, he shrugged.

“One where the Chancellor is trying to keep the guest of honor from being assassinated, I imagine.”

“Bah!” Coming to stand alongside Butz, Gilgamesh drew himself up.  “The teachings of the Brotherhood of yore state that the finest weapon is a sharp mind.”

Butz raised an eyebrow.  Faris had spent more time carrying the essence of the Brotherhood souls than he had; maybe to her, Gilgamesh’s lapse into philosophy would have make more sense.

“...right,” was all he said.

Gilgamesh glanced down at him, and likewise crossed his arms.

“I do not believe them, of course.”

Before the debate could continue, the door at the end of the hall slammed open.  Gilgamesh stared blankly.  Butz bit his lip to keep from smiling _too_ deeply.

“Not one _bloody_ word,” Faris snarled at him, stalking between them in a whorl of wine-red skirts.

“You look nice,” Butz remarked, causing her to spin and glare.  He kept his composure until she’d safely continued on, then cracked a grin.

Gilgamesh’s expression had turned contemplative as he stared after the wayward pirate.

“I wish to battle an army,” he remarked.  “Potentially several, should the first not prove challenging.”

Butz glanced up at him, then followed his line of sight, somewhat baffled.

“Yeah... she can have that effect on a guy,” he said, turning to follow after Faris.  “The good news is, after the party she’s bound to be in a fighting mood.”

Or possibly even _during_ , knowing Faris.  Although, if nothing else, it would certainly bring some excitement to the Queen’s Birthday... even if it got them kicked out of the castle for a year.

“I see.”

“C’mon.”  Butz paused long enough to grab for Gilgamesh’s arm.  “We’re fashionably late as it is.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _I don't even know anymore._  
>  To make it up to Faris, there was a dress-down afterparty at the local bar, forsooth.


End file.
